


Donuts?

by Archaster



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaster/pseuds/Archaster
Summary: may or may not be based on my life idk
some fluff 4 u i hope it meets your standards





	

“So… how’d you two end up?”

“What, what do you mean? I mean I–we–”, I spluttered, clearly not the master of eloquence with this question. My shirt’s collar suddenly feels so small for my neck. I adjusted it slightly.

“So, how’d you get the girl?” She smiles at me from across the table, arms folded, her eyebrows slightly arched in playful expression. To be perfectly honest, Opal always saw through my bullshit and walls but never prodded me to spill secrets unless I was ready. I’m immensely lucky to have her as my friend, but shit she can be blunt and direct to the point I have no choice but to relent.

“Well, it was a long time coming. I mean, for both of us. I liked her even then but even she said something about me being brutally dense.”, I chuckled. “She mentioned about moments when I rambled about that old flame and she asked me how unbelievable I was, that I couldn’t notice her squirming uncomfortably during those times.”

“Yeah you are pretty fucking dense. But go, continue. I’m listening.” She laughs.

“We started off as friends, maybe growing closer in the process since we had messy lives then. She was my wall, my support system, my confidante. And then, well, one day, I woke up and saw her in a different light. So I asked her out, asking if I could woo her, and she said yes to ‘us’ half a year after.”, I finished, beaming into the distance while remembering the small moments that built up my relationship with Asami. She was there for me in every moment, sad or happy, victorious or not, exceptional days and normal ones. And those normal day to day moments eventually built something so wonderful.

Remembering a fun fact, I smiled and added, “She said yes to me through donuts. Held out in her palm.”

“Two donuts?”

“Yeah. I was looking at it funny at first, like, ‘Asami, isn’t it too late to have donuts at this time of the nig–Oh!!! Holy shit!’ And she had this annoyed puppy-eyed look, like if I didn’t got the meaning then and there she was considering never to consider being my girlfriend in this lifetime.”, I chuckled, and Opal looked absolutely touched and amazed and happy for me and Asami. She was actually feeling collywobbles for the both of us, and it is a heartwarming sight. Most of the world doesn’t really react this way towards us.

“You fucking dense chickenshit. But that was absolutely sweet and creative of her! Awww…”

“I know.”

“So, are you happy with her? Oh wait, I think you really are in deep with Asami. Sappy fucker.”, she waves a piece of paper in my face and laughs hysterically. Apparently, she had gone through my things and saw the typewritten poem I made for my girlfriend on our anniversary. I turn red and blurt out incoherent syllables, trying to snatch the paper out of her hand.

“Give me it!”

“Hold on.”, she takes a photo of the poem and still holds it out of my reach. She smiles gently and pats my leg. “This is actually good. You really do love her, and I’m happy for you, really. You deserve this kind of happiness. Brings out the poet in you.” She folds the paper and hands it back to me.

“Thanks. I stopped writing because of someone, and hey look at me I can write again. She is my muse.”

“God you’re such a sap! I’ll show this to Bolin. Maybe you can give him tips on how to get girls. Dude’s the whole package but alas our friend is such a chicken.”

“I know. Being in love does these things to you. Channels your inner Shakesperean.”

“But hey, seriously, I’m happy for you. Asami is good for you, and I’m glad she makes you really happy. And we’ve always got your back, okay?” She rises from her seat and hugs me tightly. I hug her back with equal fervor.

“Thanks, Opal. This means a lot to me. You and Bolin’s support.” These two have known before me things about myself, that I may be different from them, but they never saw it that way.  
I release Opal from the hug and she jerks her head towards the wards. “I gotta go. Patients dying. Fresh meat to terrorize.”, she adds with a wink.

“Go easy on them, Ope. But I’ll catch up with you guys later, yeah?”, I smile and wave as she walks away. She throws a thumbs up my way and jogs lightly to the wards. I see Bolin mouth an “I’ll catch up” to me as he assists a patient in the ER and I nod, answering him back with a “Don’t worry about it.” He smiles and salutes me as he wheels the patient away with Opal. Despite being a religious person, he never was like the rest of the world after knowing who I am. Bolin has always been the gentle and understanding brother Opal and I never had.

I glance again at the room where they disappeared and remember my old dreams of being a physician. I make a silent prayer to whoever’s listening that their duty would be as benign as possible.

Someday, I think to myself, I’ll pick up where I left off. For now, I’ll support my friends as they support me.

I head back home, feeling lighter knowing my closest friends have accepted me for who I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so two donuts = "Oo", and that means "yes" in Filipino. Basically that answer makes the two of you officially a couple when u ask if they want to be your significant other.
> 
> If this is trash, or my writing is trash, please let me know. 
> 
> I do hope you are all fine bec this fandom is one of the major things that keep me going.


End file.
